


Definitely Not Haagen Daz

by Shadowplay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowplay/pseuds/Shadowplay
Summary: Mulder and Skinner go shopping. 200 word challenge.





	Definitely Not Haagen Daz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Definitely Not Haagen Daz

## Definitely Not Haagen Daz

#### by cdavis

Title: Definitely Not Haagen Daz  
Author: cdavis  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://cdavis.slashcity.net/  
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Skinner  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: G  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Mulder and Skinner go shopping. 200 word challenge.

Definitely Not Haagen Daz  
by cdavis 

They had only come for the weekly grocery shopping, and the squad cars outside made Skinner want to go to Magruder's instead, but Mulder's inability to ignore bright, flashing lights and his whining to go inside convinced him to park in front of the Giant. 

Curiosity inflamed, Mulder approached one of the officers who, after a brief argument, lead the way to the frozen food section. They wound through piles of defrosting packages of Stouffers and Lean Cuisine stacked on the floor. When they halted by one of the freezer bins Mulder gasped. 

"Walter! It's my sister!" Mulder cried out, bending to take the cold body into his arms. "And she's bar coded! Samantha! Speak to me!" He slapped her face gently. 

The store manager ran up, flapping his hands in agitation. "You must remove her. This is against all FDA regulations!" 

"I'll take her home to mother!" Mulder declared jubilantly. 

"I don't think that's a good idea. She's...expired." Skinner pointed to a sticker date. 

Mulder paused. "Mom wouldn't like that." 

"She'd probably slap you, again." 

"I think I'll leave her here." 

"Good choice," Skinner agreed. 

Things being what they were, they decided to shop at Magruder's after all. 

End 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to cdavis 


End file.
